War the destiny
by TamaNulev
Summary: La historia comienza después de la integración de Ene y Shintaro al Mekakushi y principalmente se centra en esta pareja. En los sentimientos de parte de Shintaro hacia sierta chica de coletas y pensamientos de Ene. Esta no es cualquier historia. Porque para poder estar juntos los dos tendrán que pasar por ciertos acontecimientos que marcarán sus vidas. Mentiras. Verdades. ShinEne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:** Los personajes pertenecen al gran JIN P. **

**Bien. Hola! :D Esta es mi primera historia y hace poco terminé de ver el anime Mekakushi city actores y bueno, me pareció el mejor anime después de SAO. Llegando al punto, decidí hacer una historia el cuál los protagonistas sean Shintaro y Ene simplemente porque me ENCANTA esta pareja y por aquí no hay muchas historias centradas en ellos.**

**Sin más aquí está...**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Estaba mal. No sabía que hacer, estaba en un aprieto muy grande pero tenía presente que no había marcha atrás...

Hace dos años, había muerto Ayano, ese mismo día también murió Haruka y extrañamente desapareció Takane, nunca lograron encontrarla,es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ellos habían sido sus amigos sin que el quisiera, algo que internamente agradecía. El no era muy sociable y lo paso bien en la compañía de ellos. Mas que bien.

Cabe decir, que con Ayano no hablaban mucho,ella era muy sentimentalista-algo muy contrario a el- con Haruka sólo hablaban lo necesario y con Takane se molestaban mutuamente, cosa que le divertía.

Pero la relación con Takane cambió al pasar los primera cuando la conoció y le ganó en el videojuego le pareció alguien egocéntrica, muy ruda para ser mujer,no es por ser machista pero eso es raro verlo. Y después al juntarse los cuatro a la hora de almuerzo Takane siempre le molestaba con Ayano, algo que siempre le molestaba puesto que Ayano era solo una amiga y nada más. Pero había algunas ocasiones en donde Takane le divertía, con sus habladurías sin sentido o cuando se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba, algo que escasamente hacia.

Y así, pasaron los meses y el sentimiento de desagradado hacia Takane, cambio a cariño y quizás a amor. No sabía. Nunca le había pasado algo como eso y no sabía si la quería o la amaba.

Y no pudo aclarar sus sentimientos porque llegó ese maldito día...

El día de la muerte y desaparición de ellos.

El día en el que su vida se desmoronó por completo hasta llegar al punto de querer suicidarse y terminar con todos esos sentimientos negativos.

Sentía culpa. Quizás habría hecho algo por Ayano y quizás estaría en este mundo todavía. Al igual con Takane, se le busco por semanas y hasta ahora no hay ningún rastro. El ya hace tiempo había perdido la esperanza y se había resignado. Pero era realmente duro perder tan rápidamente al ser que quería.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, se arrepentía el no decirle a Takane sobre sus sentimientos, decirle que la quería y no mostrarle una sonrisa sincera que siempre ocultaba hacia ella.

Pero no pudo y nunca más podrá hacerlo.

Y es por eso que enterré esos sentimientos, pero estoy seguro que nunca podré dejar de sentirlos.

Porque al fin y al cabo, fue la primera persona que quería en este mundo.

Y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo...

Ahora pertenecía a un extraño grupo llamado Mekakushi en el cual los integrantes tienen "poderes" . Pero su integración al grupo fue más bien forzosa. Todo por culpa de Ene , ese virus que aceptó sin siquiera preguntarle.

**Ahora tenía nuevos amigos**

-Nee~ Amo. Vayamos al Mekakushi -sugirió la peliazul.

**Otra vez**

-No. Otro día - dije mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

**Y es gracias a Ene.**

Ella hizo un puchero y luego suspiró.

-Que es aburrido, Amo. Ahora tiene amigos y debería salir más - dijo Ene. Dejé de escribir y la miré- podemos ir al parque de diversión! -Lo dijo tan alegre que me sorpresivamente me entusiasmó.

\- Esta bien -dije. Vi que Ene iba a comenzar a gritar pero la paré- pero conste que será solo un rato. Es para que me dejes en paz y no estés molestando. Y solo iremos al Mekakushi.

\- Yiihaaa~ - empezó a gritar efusivamente, cosa que me molestaba por sus gritos tan altos.

-Ya calmate.

-Amo -llamó- ¿Esta feliz de tener amigos?

La miré seriamente. ¡Claro que estaba feliz! Desde hace mucho que no salia del cuarto y no hablaba con alguien-a excepción de Ene- y compartír. Pero eso nunca lo diría.

\- Sí. Estoy conforme, Ene.

Pero internamente sonreía.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Este capítulos es corto, lo siento. El próximo prometo que será más largo. Trataré de actualizar cada 2 días.**

**Perdón por alguna falta de ortografía pero es que estoy escribiendo en el celular.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**abrazos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen al gran JIN P.**

**Hola! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo. Pasé por aquí y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... Tengo Reviews! Nunca pensé que tendría tan rápido siendo nueva. En fin,gracias por sus comentarios.**

_**HaiHibiki:Me da gusto que te encantara.Sí,te entiendo. Esa pareja es la mejor y por eso decidí hacer una historia con ellos dos y por el hecho de que apenas hay unas cuantas... Descuida,me encargaré de que por aquí hayan más historias de ShinEne. Y tus ansias terminaron :D**_

_**maki-imotto:Ajajaj :D Pues no lo tengo claro aún si poner situaciones de parejas alternas de ShinEne, pero te puedo decir que por ahí va a haber un triángulo dejo con eso, no puedo decir más ) Quizás haya un romance por ahí aparte.**_

_**animefreak1980: Que bueno que te gustó! :D**_

**En este capítulo narrará una parte Ene y la otra Shintarou es para que tengan una visión de cada personaje en la historia. En todo caso, marcaré cuando le toca a las partes serán cortas.**

**Sin más, aquí está el capítulo...**

**_Capítulo 2_**

_**Ene**_

Íbamos hacia el Mekakushi-dan. Shintarou estaba callado mientras caminaba a paso rápido pues claramente se notaba que estaba incomodo rodeado de tanta gente. Me sorprendió bastante cuando aceptó venir sólo porque yo lo sugerí, él casi nunca salía de aquel cuarto y por el hecho de que no toma mucho en cuenta lo que digo. Pero desde que estamos en el grupo, Shintarou ha cambiado levemente en su comportamiento hacia los otros, ya no es ese malhumurado,antisocial y desagradable chico,bueno, sólo ha cambiado un poco eso.

Desde hace dos años que estaba en ese "cuerpo". Cuando me desmayé y fijé mi vista hacia el profesor Kenjiro extrañamente mi ultimo pensamiento fue Shintarou. Ese pensamiento hasta ahora me confunde hasta más no poder y por eso, al estar consciente en la red virtual lo primero que hice fue ir directamente hacia é admito que de primera no tenía ningún recuerdo además del de Shintarou y al pasar los meses fui recordando a los demás y me enteré de la causa de la depresión de Shintarou; la muerte de Ayano y Haruka y mi "desaparición". Pero me dí cuenta que lo que realmente le afectó fue la muerte de Ayano al descubrirlo viendo una foto de ella con una inmensa tristeza,a lo que a mi, el dolor del pecho aumentaba sin razón.

Pero aún sigo con él pues aparte de Shintarou no tenía ningún lugar adonde estar. No tenía a nadie más al igual que él. Por eso decidí acompañarlo y así los teníamos a los dos por igual.

También me enteré y de la situación del profesor Kenjiro y de que tenía mi cuerpo real, de que no había "muerto" por así decirlo, de que en realidad el profesor estaba siendo controlado por una serpiente inteligente, en fin, todo eso me explicó Kano, el cuál es la verdadera razón por lo cuál quiero ir con el grupo.

Percibí que Shintarou movía el celular y lo guardaba en su chaqueta,apagándolo en el proceso.

Suspiré.

Sin embargo, algunas veces sentía esa indescriptible sensación de soledad.

[][][][]

_**Shintarou**_

Al llegar lo primero que vió fue a Kido golpeando a Kano con su pie en el suelo y a Seto riéndose disimuladamente. Eso es pan de cada día y nose habían percatado de nosotros.

\- ¡Ya entendí!¡Te dejaré tranquila!-gritó Kano en el suelo, pero claramente se veía una sonrisa y ese característico tono burlesco.

Fui a sentarme al sillón y saludé a Seto, quién todavía se reía. Solté un pequeño suspiro,había pasado unos minutos y esos dos todavía seguían peleando o bueno, Kido le pegaba a Kano. Casi me compadezco de él. Repito. Casi. Todavía me resultaba raro estar con ellos, el hecho de ser nuevo y no conocerlos lo suficiente era un ejemplo. Era una sensación bastante incomoda.

-¡Amo,sáqueme de aquí!- escuché gritar a Ene. La saque de mi bolsillo y prendí la pantalla- Al fin, me estaba aburriendo borrando sus fotos de piernas-dijo burlándose.

-¡Ehhh, cállate!-grité nervioso mirando hacia otro lado.¿Por que tenía que decir eso en público?

-Hola, me alegra verte.

-Hola,Seto-saludó sonriente mirándolo,pero rápidamente la borró mostrándose seria-Por cierto ¿Donde esta Kano?

-Está justamente ahí-apuntó con su dedo hacia el par quien finalmente dejaron de pelear y se acercaban hacia nosotros con una molesta Kido y un adolorido Kano.

-Hola¿Que les trae por aquí?-preguntó la peliverde.

-Ene quería...

-Pero que tenemos aquí...-me interrumpió Kano- al pervertido y a su esclava virtual-se burló. Lo ignoré.

-Cállate debilucho.¡Ja!Te somete una mujer-contraatacó Ene. Por el rabillo del ojo percibí como Kido se sonrojaba mientras que Kano borraba su sonrisa.

-Por lo menos tengo un cuerpo real-mostró una de sus sonrisas que tanto me molestaban.Y ese comentario me había molestado bastante,iba a decir algo pero...

-Pero eso no será suficiente en un tiempo más-dijo enigmática.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunté mirando a Ene. Me estaba perdiendo de algo. Me ignoraron.

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Kano hacia la peliazul, la cual inmediatamente asintió-bien,porque partiremos ahora. Traspasate hacia mi celular- termino y saco su móvil.

-¿Hacia donde?-cuestioné.Ene no me miraba- ¿Ene?

Pero ninguno dijo de los dos dijo nada,solo se miraban el uno al otro serios como si tuvieran algún secreto u algo y no quisieran decir,se miraban como dos compañeros cómplices y sinceramente me sentí celoso, celoso de no sentirme participe de aquello,quería saber que ocultaban.

-Vuelvo pronto,Amo-dijo finalmente Ene, mirándome y lentamente desapareciendo.

-¿Ene?-la miré extrañado mientras veía como desaparecía sus pixeles.

Ella casi nunca me dejaba y ahora se va sin ninguna explicación sin decir cuando volverá o a donde irá.Pero ella me miraba en silencio, desapareció primero sus piernas,luego su cadera,su cintura su tronco y con ello sus brazos,y luego le siguió los hermosos y profundos ojos color celeste que tanto me gustaban y hechizaban.

Y finalmente desapareció de mi celular.

Kano miró su celular y seguidamente sonrió con una sonrisa que nunca-el tiempo que lo llevo conociendo-le había visto. No era de esas típicas burlescas o molestas que siempre tenia,era completamente distinta,esta sonrisa se veía sincera pero había algo más,no sabia reconocerlo,pero estaba seguro de que había algo mas...

-Perfecto-dijo Kano mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa molestosa-nos vemos luego-agitó su mano y se fue junto a Ene.

Tanto Kido,Seto y yo quedamos extrañados,no sabíamos que había pasado y nos sorprendió a que esos dos salieran así siendo que se molestaban mutuamente. Pero principalmente nos dejó inquietantes ese misterio entre los dos.

Sentí un malestar en mi mano derecha-la que tenia libre- y la mire sorprendido,había apretado mi mano en un puño tanto que inconscientemente deje marcadas mis uñas.

A mi alrededor estaban Kido y Seto hablando de un libro o que sé yo,no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decían y sinceramente no me interesaba.

Solté un suspiro y cerrando mi ojos aflojé el puño.

Debo averiguar en que están Kano y Ene y que misterios tienen a tal punto de irse así juntos. Y vuelvo a repetirlo,estoy celoso. Ene siempre me cuenta todo y ella es mi amiga.Y vergonzososamente me ponía celoso de que sea amiga de Kano y sé que está mal. Soy un maldito egoísta.

Pero creo que el ser amigos no es la causa del que yo esté celoso. Parece ser otra cosa que me di cuenta hace algunos días.

Algo que tengo que olvidar sí o sí.

**Porque...¿Como se diferencia la amistad con el amor?**

**Y****lo más importante...¿Qué es el amor exactamente?**

Y temía responder eso...

**[][][][]**

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo!Este es un poquitin más largo,pero a medida que avanzan los capítulos serán cada vez mas largos.**

**Pobre Ene...se siente un poco sola. Y Shintarou, quien no puede aclarar sus sentimientos o mas bien porque no quiere.**

**Aquí ya se mostró el brote de los sentimientos de Shintarou hacia Ene y lo confundido que está. Por cierto, desde el próximo capitulo empieza la acción y el drama. Así que no desesperen.**

**Perdón**** por alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Tratare de actualizar en dos días mas o puede que antes. Esta vez me adelante :P Y a estas horas! Es madrugada y yo aquí escribiendo xD Pero bue...**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Abrazos (^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen al gran JIN P.**

**Aquí de nuevo! :D Les traigo un nuevo capítulo cargado de drama y emociones. Gracias por sus reviews:**

**_HaiHibiki: Me da gusto que te parezca genial! Y se pondrá más interesante,te lo aseguro. Salu2 y abrazos! :D_**

**_maki-imotto:Sí,pero sería genial que hubieran más...y ese fics me encanta,también lo estoy leyendo. Gracias por seguir este fic! Abrazos :D_**

**Sin más, aquí está...**

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Shintaro_**

Habían pasado las horas y ya era de noche.

En ese tiempo hablé con Konoha, y fue realmente extraño, el chico no recordaba nada y había cosas que habían hablado anteriormente pero Konoha las ha olvidado. Así que tuve que hablar tonteras para no aburrirme;sobre como está el día y cosas así. Pero igual me aburrí.

También leí una historia con Marry, una que ha tenido por mucho tiempo en sus manos y que según ella trata de los inicios de las tragedias que nos concierne al grupo; trataba de un monstruo que saliendo de la oscuridad,vagó por el mundo buscando un hogar y una familia y a lo largo de su viaje conocía distintos lugares naturales. Pero los humanos siempre la despreciaban o temían cuando ella se les acercaba,al fin y al cabo era un ser de la oscuridad,un monstruo. Y estuvo varios años en soledad,añorando un lugar en donde ser aceptada y que encontró ese lugar, y lo encontró en un hombre del cual se enamoró profundamente al igual que él de ella. Y profesando su amor, tuvieron una hija de blancos cabellos y junto a ella,construyeron una casa en lo profundo del bosque.

Y hasta ahí habían leído porque me aburrí y no quise escuchar más. Después hablé con Momo quién llegó de un concierto que tuvo. Nos pusimos al día ya que hace meses que no hablábamos como hermanos que eramos antes; me explicó de lo difícil de ser una Idol. Lo molesto que es ser el centro de atención a cada momento y que gracias a Kido había podido controlar ese poder suyo.

Y en esas horas hice todo eso esperando a Ene.

Pero ya es medianoche y Ene no regresa, me está preocupando. Ni una llamada,ni un mensaje de ella o tan siquiera de Kano.

Me encontraba solo en la se había ido hace un rato y los demás estaban durmiendo...o eso pensaba. Kido entro por la puerta tranquilamente comiendo un sándwich de jamón y se sentó a mi lado, luego prendió el televisor y se puso a ver una película.

La miré un tanto extrañado, pero ella no decía nada así que me dispuse a ver la película que era de acción.

-Kido -la llamé.

-¿Umm? -Dijo con el sándwich en su boca mirando aún la película.

-¿Cuando crees que llegará Kano? -pregunté.

-No lo sé -dijo cortante.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Es tu hermano.

-El hecho de que sea mi hermano, no quiere decir que esté siempre pendiente de él -contestó. con su típica voz neutra.

-Entiendo tenía razón- ¿Y no dijo a que hora volvería? -insistí.

Kido no respondió,simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su sándwich. Suspiré y continué viendo la película. Algunas veces desearía tener el poder de Hibiya para poder saber en donde se encontraba Kano junto a Ene y así no estar preocupado por la chica de coletas.

No podía llevar el hilo de la película porque nuevamente pensaba en donde se encontraban esos dos; quizás estén en el parque de diversiones puesto que anteriormente Ene le había dicho que quería ir, y cómo me negué recurrió a Kano. Pero ahí no están,porque es imposible que Kano supiera que Ene quería salir ya que no habían hablado anteriormente.

O quizás Ene se había contactado con Kano antes para salir. Por eso esa insistencia de parte de ella para venir hacia aquí. ¡Para salir con Kano!¡En una cita!. Ahora estaba claro. Tal vez ahora esos dos están en algún lugar,solos. Apreté las manos en un puño. Quizás ahora mismo...

-¡Ya está! -dije parándome, kido me miró sorprendida- ¡necesito saber dónde está Ene! -exigí.

-Tranquilo. Kano la cuidará. En todo caso, Ene es un ser virtual,no creo que le vaya a pasar algo -dijo tranquilamente.

El problema no es que le vaya a pasar algo, el problema es que estarán hablando,bueno, eso pensaba él.

-Ya lo sé... ¡Pero...!

\- Esta bien -me interrumpió- llamaré a Kano¿Conforme? -preguntó mirándome.

-Sí,muy conforme -respondí. Y noté lo tenso que estaba. Me relajé un poco.

Kido sacó su celular y marcó a Kano. Pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba,no respondía. Vi que Kido miraba su móvil extrañada y luego volvió a marcar. Pasaron y pasaron los segundos eternamente. Responde, responde¿Por qué no respondes?Vamos... pensé. Los tonos seguían hasta que la voz de la operadora se escuchó diciendo que el mensaje se guardaría en el buzón de voz.

-Que raro -dijo Kido- Kano siempre responde cuando lo llamo. No importa donde ni cuando,él siempre responde...

Ahora sí realmente estaba preocupado, tanto por Ene y por Kano.

-Quizás se le descargó el celular -sugirió Kido no muy convencida- tienes que calmarte.

La miré unos segundos y después aparté la mirada. Tenía razón, quizás pasó eso y por ello no pudieron contestar.Sí,es eso me auto-convencí.Era muy pronto para conjeturar algo.

Me senté junto a Kido pero manteniendo cierta distancia y ella continuó viendo la película.

Últimamente estaba siendo "un poco" paranoico con respecto a todo lo que concierne a la peli-azul. Y no debo preocuparme tan así con ella, además como dijo Kido: Ene es una chica virtual, es casi imposible que le pase algo...o eso quiero creer por ahora.

Cerré mis ojos un momento,relajándome en el acto,escuchando solamente el sonido del televisor.

Esperaría una hora más a Ene, y si no aparecía en ese tiempo...ahí veo que haré.

.

.

.

-Neeh,Shintaro-kun -escuché a alguien llamándome- despierta.

¿Despertar?

Abrí los ojos y al frente mio estaba Marry con una bandeja con una taza de té y un pastel de chocolate,mi favorito. Me talle un ojo y me tape la boca justo cuando se asomaba un bostezo.

-¿Marry?¿Qué hora es? -pregunté somnoliento. Aun no despertaba bien.

-Son las 10 de la mañana -puso la bandeja en la mesita de la sala. 10 de la mañana...Miré hacia el gran ventanal y se veía el cielo aclarado y el sol ya asomado,me destape un poco con la manta que tenia encima.

-¡Espera! -exclamé- ¡¿Ya es de día?! -me paré del sillón,tirando la manta al suelo. ¿Cómo rayos me dormí?¿En qué momento?

-Sí. Kido me explicó que ayer te quedaste dormido esperando a Ene -explicó Marry juntando sus manos en su espalda. ¡Es cierto,Ene!

-Marry¿Sabes si Kano regresó anoche?- cuestioné un tanto desesperado.

-Pues... -se llevo un dedo a su mentón- creo que no. ¿Porque?

Me tensé.No le respondí.

-¿Sabes donde está Kido? -pregunté serio.

-Se encuentra el el comedor con los demás.

-Bien -caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Shintaro -me llamó y detuve mi caminar- ¿No te tomarás el té?

-No,gracias -respondí.

Retome mi marcha y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Cuando llegué, ahí se encontraba Seto,Kido,Konoha y Momo, serios. Me dirigí hacia Kido, quien se percató de mi presencia al igual que los demás.

-Ah,Shintaro. Ya era hora a que despertaras - dijo Kido.

-¿Es cierto que Kano no regresó? -pregunté enojado.

-Es cierto, lo llamé varias veces pero no contestó -Respondió. Fruncí el ceñ a habla pero enseguida habló- les comente a los demás la situación y pensamos buscarlos.

-¡¿Pues que esperamos?! -pregunté enojado.

-Tenemos hambre -respondió Momo. La miré enojado y ella se encogió.¿Que no podían cerrar sus estómagos un rato?

-¡Ahh! -Grité furioso.

-Cálmate -dijo Kido con voz autoritaria- nosotros también estamos preocupados,pero antes tenemos que también deberías hacer lo mismo. Así que callate y siéntate.

Traté de calmarme un poco y me senté. Tampoco debía ponerme paranoico.

Después de un largo rato-para mí- nos dispusimos a buscar por la ciudad y para obtener mejor búsqueda nos separamos. Cada uno iba a cubrir cierta parte de la ciudad y sin más demora, empezamos a buscar.

Busqué por todas las calles posibles,por cada callejón que me encontraba,miraba a cada persona pasar comprobando si alguno de ellos era Kano. Estaba desesperado y la multitud de gente por las calles y el calor del día no ayudaba mucho. Pasaron horas y horas y ya el atardecer se asomaba.

-¡Maldito Kano! -grité furioso y la gente a mi alrededor me miró extrañados. No les di importancia y seguí mi búsqueda.

Al final, con los demás decidimos reunirnos en un parque para saber si tenían alguna novedad sobre el paradero de Kano y estar todos,dispusimos a hablar.

-¿Han encontrado algo? -preguntó Kido. Y todos negamos con la cabeza- ¿Donde estará ese imbécil...

-Hay que llamar a la policía -sugirió Seto- digo yo...para que nos ayuden a buscarlos.

-No, ellos nunca hacen nada bien. De seguro no harán nada por un adolescente -dijo Momo.

-Concuerdo contigo -dijo Kido- Seguiremos buscando nosotros.

-Pobre Ene. Debe ser difícil para ella estar con Kano y más sabiendo que desde antes de todo esto no se llevaban muy bien -intentó bromear Momo para aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso. Pero nadie rió.

-¿Antes de todo esto? -pregunté extrañado.

-Sí -me miró Momo- antes de conocerte incluso a ti, ellos ya se habían visto.

-¿Cómo...cómo es posible que se conocieran antes de mí?

-¿Qué no te dijo Ene? -preguntó Seto.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Es mejor que se callen ustedes dos. Si Ene no quiere decirle, no deberían ustedes -dijo Kido.

-No,esperen... ¿Qué no me dijo Ene? -pregunté ignorando a Kido. Seto y Momo se miraron y no dijeron nada- ¡Díganme!

-Shintaro...

-Momo,cállate -advirtió Kido.

-¡No!Deja que hable. ¡Momo,habla! -dije autoritario elevando un poco la voz.

-Lo siento,Kido. Él tiene derecho a saberlo -dijo solo cruzo sus brazos y apartó su mirada.

-Bien,adelante. Pero ya les advertí,después no te arrepientas cuando se entere Ene -Momo asintió y luego me miro más seria si se puede.

-Shintaro...Takane es Ene.

-¿Qué...?

**[][][][]**

**Chan,chan,chaaann...**

**¡Llegamos al final...del capítulo!**

**¡Shintaro se enteró que Takane es Ene! **

**Cabe recordar que Shintaro no sabia aquello así que...es un duro golpetón enterarse.**

**Su reacción la sabremos en el próximo capítulo,quien también narrará Ene,así que sabremos donde se encuentra con Kano.**

**Trataré de actualizar en dos días más.**

**Y perdón por alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos vemos. Abrazos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen al gran JIN! Un genio!**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D Reportándose nuevamente por aquí. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que a mí parecer está buenísimo, espero que al terminar este capítulo piensen lo mismo.**

_**maki-imotto: jajajajj Nee, es cierto que el fic es de ShinEne, pero lo de Kano es parte de la trama de la historia. Sip, es bien genial el otro fic. Y bueno, en este capítulo sabrás como reacciona. salu2 y abrazos! :) …**_

_**HaiHibiki: Que bueno que te parezca interesante y que el fic te parezca así. Arriba! :D Y ya comenzará, aunque no tan pronto, pero bueno… arigatou :) Salu2 y abrazos!**_

_**Harukukki: Nee, bienvenida a este fic! :D Qué bueno que te guste y aquí pos la sigo. Vamos sumando más gente que le guste el ShinEne! Genial! Salu2 y abrazos! :D**_

**Gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews, me entusiasman a seguir escribiendo. Arigatou! :D**

**Sin más, aquí está…**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Ene**_

-¡Mira hacia otro lado, idiota! -grité a vivo pulmón, sonrojándome en el acto.

-Está bien, está bien. Eres una exagerada -dijo Kano sonriendo y después se dio vuelta, mirando hacia la pared.

Ese baka. ¿Cómo me metí en esta situación? Pues lo contaré.

Pues yo quería al Mekakushi-dan para ir con Kano a buscar mi cuerpo real, y no le conté nada a Shintaro ya que quiero que se entere cuando ya esté en mi cuerpo. Pero me había resultado extraña la reacción de él cuando le dije que saldría con Kano. ¡Mo! En realidad no lo entiendo. Algunas veces actúa bien extraño. Pero bueno…Después de eso, Kano caminó hasta llegar a este escalofriante lugar y ahí vi mi cuerpo en un gran tubo lleno de un líquido extraño. Lo primero que sentí fue sorpresa al verlo, ya no me acordaba mucho como era mi apariencia en realidad y algunos rasgos ya se me estaban olvidando. Pero verlo en ese tubo me pareció un tanto aterrador, pensar en lo que le han hecho y cosas así. Espero que nada.

Y después, sentí vergüenza. Mucha, mucha vergüenza. ¡Estaba desnuda! Bueno, mi cuerpo estaba desnudo pero, ¡estaba desnuda y Kano lo estaba mirando! Al menos estaba encogida y cubría algunas partes.

Después de discutir con él para al menos no me viera tanto, el me sacó de ese tubo y me dejó en el suelo en la misma posición del cual estaba. En ese momento no sabía cómo, pero en unos segundos me traspasé hacia mi cuerpo. Y sentí cada olor a mí alrededor, cada sonido, y ahora que lo pienso no era muy agradable, y cada sensación; sentí el duro suelo debajo de mí, el inmenso frío que sentí en ese instante, uno que calaba hasta los huesos producto del líquido. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad ya que hace tiempo no lo ocupaba y los cerré al instante, la luz me había afectado. Esperé unos segundos y los volví a abrir, los cerré y abrí varias veces para acostumbrarme. Y lo primero que vi fue a Kano quien estaba agachado en frente mío y me cubría con su abrigo.

Moví mis manos lentamente y las miré, estaba temblando. Me dolían las articulaciones y…se sentía bien. No soy masoquista pero, después de largos dos años se sentía bien volver a sentir las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, aunque sea el dolor o el frío. Me sentía feliz eh irremediablemente sonreí como nunca.

-Debes moverte con cuidado -dijo Kano- de primera se te hará difícil puesto que tu cuerpo pasó mucho tiempo sin moverse. Le miré.

-Gracias, Kano -le sonreí. Él me miró sorprendido, luego se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-Ah…b-bueno, no es nada -se rascó la nuca. Y me reí, nunca lo había visto así de nervioso- Ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que se entere de que estuvimos aquí –dijo parándose.

-Cierto -dije. Iba a pararme pero- Ehh… podrías darte vuelta para ponerme bien el abrigo -mencioné.

-¿Por qué? No es nada que no haya visto antes - dijo y sonrió de la forma que el acostumbra. Me sonrojé a más no poder.

Y llegamos al principio.

Me paré, o eso es lo que quise hacer. Mis músculos sí que dolían y me costó un triunfo poder pararme. Me puse por completo el abrigo y lo abotoné. Me quedaba como un pequeño vestido, pero me servía por ahora. Me apoye en la pared por el cansancio que sentía.

Me siento débil. Quizás tomaría un tiempo largo poder hacer lo de antes.

-¿Lista, Ene? -Preguntó Kano.

-Sí. Estoy lista para irnos -respondí.

Kano se dio la vuelta y para sorpresa para mí, tomó mi brazo y lo puso sobre sus hombros y su brazo derecho lo puso en mi cintura.

-Conste que esto lo hago sólo porque apenas puedes mantenerte en pie -dijo.

-Ya lo sé.

Y comenzamos a caminar.

Cada paso me dolía como los mil demonios pero intentaba no prestarle atención. ¡Al fin! ¡Podría al fin poder abrazar a Shintaro! Sonreí al pensar en eso.

-Por cierto, ahora llámame Takane -le dije a Kano.

-Bien, entonces…Bienvenida Takane -me sonrío y yo se la devolví.

Llevábamos unos minutos caminando a paso regular, nos faltaba poco para llegar a la salida cuando vi algo pequeño volar a una velocidad sorprendente hacia Kano y luego impactándole en el cuello. Nos tomó desprevenidos. Kano se sorprendió y se toco el alargado objeto rojo.

\- ¡Es un sedante! -exclamé sorprendida. Kano se lo sacó y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué demo-nios? -dijo con voz lenta y dificultosa.

Miré hacia todos los lados de aquel lugar buscando al culpable y al verlo me sorprendí. Parado a unos metros se encontraba el profesor Kenjiro mirándonos con seriedad.

-Me parece que será imposible que salgan de aquí -dijo con voz neutra sosteniendo en su mano derecha una pequeña pistola. Estamos perdidos, nos habían descubierto. Me aterré internamente.

-Por favor…-supliqué. Intentaría con eso- no siga con esto. Déjenos salir.

El profesor me miró y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron supe que la súplica no funcionaria. En sus ojos rojos no albergaba ningún sentimiento, estaban vacios. No era el mismo profesor amable y carismático de antes.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso. Tú no deberías hacer vuelto a tu cuerpo todavía -dijo- Ahora tendré que tomar otras medidas -y sonrió de una forma cruel.

-Ta…kane -susurró Kano. Sentí como apretaba un poco mi cintura con su mano, intentando buscar soporte y luego se desvaneció hacia el suelo.

-¡Kano! -me agache a su lado y su respiración era lenta. Estaba dormido. El sedante era muy fuerte. Lo había sedado porque sabía que si Kano hubiera estado despierto, usaría su poder para salir de ahí.

-Y por culpa tuya Kano también sufrirá consecuencias -escuché decir.

-¡Es…es un maldito! -grité enojada.

Sé que está siendo controlado por la serpiente, pero no pude evitarlo. Estaba furiosa. Él al fin y al cabo había sido el causante de todo; la muerte de Ayano, de Haruka y de mi condición. Por culpa de él estaba pasando todo esto.

El profesor se fue acercando, mostrando una sonrisa que me helaba aun más los huesos.

-¡Aléjese! -exclamé desesperada. No quería tenerlo cerca- ¡No se acerque!

-Ahora lo acompañaras en el mundo de los sueño- mencionó. Cuando dijo aquello, lo entendí al instante. Quería sedarme- o más bien, de las pesadillas.

Y se agachó al frente mío. Estaba aterrada. No podía moverme por lo asustada que estaba. Acercó un sedante que había sacado de su bata y cuando lo iba acercando reaccioné.

Yo no era una simple chica débil.

-¡No! -tomé su brazo y lo alejé- no dejare que me haga algo -Me miró unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Sabia que reaccionarias así. Pero no servirá tu coraje. No tienes fuerzas suficientes para detenerme -dijo. Seguidamente apartó mi mano y sin que lo pudiera detener, inyecto el sedante en mi cuello.

-¿Qué…? Maldit… -y no pude decir nada más.

Me desplomé en el suelo y de repente sentí mucho sueño. Y entendí que el sedante era mucho más efectivo que el otro. Me niego a cerrar los ojos, pero es imposible no hacerlo. Es como si tuviera toneladas en ellos.

Esta escena me recordaba cuando me desmayé en el pasillo del colegio. Y temí que él pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa. No quiero que me vuelva a separar de mis amigos. De Shintaro.

Lo último que vi, fue al profesor Kenjiro sonreír de una forma malvada.

Shintaro…Perdóname. Pensé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**[][][][]**

_**Shintaro**_

-Shintaro…Takane es Ene.

-No estoy para bromas ahora, Momo -dije. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?

-No es broma, Shintaro. Hace poco Ene nos dijo que en realidad era Takane -dijo Seto.

-Es enserio. No estoy para bromas -dije esta vez enojado. Kido junto a Momo suspiraron.

\- Al diablo.Y yo también hablo enserio -dijo Kido molesta- Takane nos explicó que al ir a buscar las cosas de Haruka, se desmayó y después apareció en ese cuerpo -terminó de explicar. La miré en sorprendido y después en shock.

-No…no es posible. No es…posible -me repetía - Takane está…está…Takane… -susurré con dificultad- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Ene no quería que lo supieras -respondió Kido. oculté mi mirada.

-¿Por qué? -susurré- ¿Por qué me hace esto? -pregunté con voz apagada- ¡¿Por qué?! -grité. Y me alejé de ese lugar sin prestar atención a los gritos de los demás o hacia donde corría.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Corrí quizás durante varios minutos, no lo sé. Solo tenía en mis pensamientos a Takane. Y luego paré de correr. Respiraba con dificultad. Después de calmar mi respiración me di cuenta de que había llegado a otro parque; este era mucho más grande y tenía mayor cantidad de áreas verdes y árboles. Ya era de noche y por consiguiente no había nadie, además hacía frío. Mejor para mí.

Me senté en un árbol cercano y abracé mis rodillas.

No podía ser podía estar pasando esto. ¿Por qué Takane me hace esto? ¿Por qué me hace sufrir así? Estos dos años sufriendo por ella; deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás y decirle que la quiero. Sufriendo por no poder abrazarla más, por no poder volverla a ver, verla sonreír, escucharla. Deseando morir para estar con ella. Sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacer nada. Pasando noches sin dormir por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente. Los días en donde lloró por ella viendo la foto de ellos cuatro.

-¿Por qué, Takane? -susurré.

Empecé a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas que caían al pasto. Estuve un rato llorando en silencio, hasta que ya no lo aguante más y comencé a sollozar, sintiéndome dolido. Miserable.

¿Por qué me tenía que suceder esto?

.

.

.

Pasaron un par horas y todavía me encontraba en aquel árbol. No me importaba el frío o que tuviera llamadas perdidas de parte de Momo y Kido. No importaba nada. O eso es lo que creía.

En esas horas me había desahogado lo que sentía. Ahora me encontraba más consciente de todo lo que me habían dicho; Takane estaba viva y se encuentra desaparecida junto a Kano. Y presentía-no sabía cómo- que le había pasado algo malo. A los dos por igual.

Y en ese instante me paré de aquel lugar. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Takane sobre lo sucedido, lo primero es encontrarla. Iré a buscarla ahora mismo. Con o sin ayuda.

De repente recibí otra llamada de Momo. Esta vez decidí contestar.

-¡Idiota, nos tenías preocupados a todos! -gritó Momo- ¡¿Por qué no contestabas?! ¡Te buscamos todos! -me quedé en silencio- ¿Shintaro?

-Estoy aquí -dije con voz neutra.

-Bien, porque tenemos noticias sobre el paradero de Kano y Ene -no se llama Ene. Estuve a punto de decirlo.

-¿Dónde? -pregunté-

-Hibiya la vio en un laboratorio perteneciente al profesor Kenjiro. Se encuentra al norte de la ciudad -respondió. ¿Al profesor?- nos encontraremos en la plaza para ir.

-Okey -dije. Colgué.

Empecé a caminar hacia la plaza del cual estábamos anteriormente antes de que corriera. Miraba a la gente caminar a mi alrededor. Los sonidos de los autos tocar sus bocina

Miré a la Luna, el cual se veía la mitad de ella. Y se me vinieron a la mente, recuerdos que celosamente guardaba en mi memoria. Recuerdos de Ayano, Haruka, Takane y yo, juntos, compartiendo momentos felices.

Suspiré.

**Me siento dolido**.

Pero también siento una pequeña esperanza, algo que hace tiempo se había marchitado.

Comencé a caminar más rápido hasta llegar al punto de correr. Tengo que llegar rápido, tengo que ir a buscarla, a hablar…

**Tengo que encontrarla…**

Tengo que verla otra vez…

No importaba si estaba en otro cuerpo.

Takane siempre será Takane.

**Su chica fuerte y ruda.**

**[][][][]**

_**Takane**_

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una pared blanca con líneas negras. Estaba en el suelo tirada y junto a mi estaba Kano ya despierto, sentado. Vi a mi alrededor y era un cuarto grande de tres paredes sólidas, y la última pared era de vidrio grueso. Aparte de eso, no había nada más. Me senté.

-Al fin despiertas. Ya me empezabas a preocupar, chica cibernética -bromeó Kano. Lo miré seriamente. No era el momento de bromear.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé. Desperté cuando ya estábamos aquí -respondió.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -dije repentinamente y parándome lentamente. Aun estaban agarrotados los músculos.

-No podemos -lo miré sorprendida- nuestros poderes no sirven para poder salir de aquí -dijo serio.

-Tal vez…yo podría ingresar en un aparato electrónico y abrir esa cosa de puerta de ahí.

-No puedes. Nos tienen aislados. ¿O creías que nos dejarían algo con que escapar tan fácilmente? No seas ingenua -dijo.

-Estamos encerrados -susurré. No… justo ahora.

Me senté en el duro suelo y oculté mi a¿cabeza en mis rodillas.

Shintaro…

**[][][][]**

**¡Y llegamos al final!**

**Desde ahora será Shintaro X Takane. :D**

**Este sí que está cargado de muchas emociones. Sí que sí.**

**Shintaro se enteró que la persona que quiere está viva!**

**Y Kano y Takane encerrados.**

**Como ya dije, los capítulos a medida que avanzan serán un poco más largos….**

**Bien, trataré de actualizar en dos días más. Así que, no desesperen chicas, solo serán dos días :D**

**Y nuevamente, perdón por alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Espero que les haya emocionado y gustado!**

**Nos vemos**

**Salu2 y abrazos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen al gran genio JIN P.**

**Devuelta por aquí! ¿Como están? Espero que bien…perdón por la demora! Comúnmente actualizo cada dos días, pero me surgió un problema y no pude. Una vez más, perdón! Bueno, pero aquí está… **

**_Harukukki: Arigato. Espero que te guste, y este también. Salu2 :D_**

**_Maki-imotto: Ajajaj Claro que la seguiré. Umm eso no te lo puedo decir, tendrás que leerlo por ti misma :D Salu2_**

**_HaiHibiki: Creo que todas odian a Kenjiro… Arigato. Salu2 y abrazos._**

**Nuevamente diciendo, gracias por sus reviews! :)**

**Sin más, aquí está…**

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_Takane_**

Todavía estábamos encerrados en aquella habitación. Habían pasado unas horas, no sabía cuántas, el celular de Kano se lo habían quitado anteriormente quitándonos una posibilidad de escapar. Había buscado formas para salir de aquí pero ninguna funcionó, busqué a mi alrededor fuentes electrónicas pero no había ninguna lo suficientemente cerca para poder acceder a ella.

Así que… no había ninguna posibilidad para poder escapar.

Estaba sentada apoyada en una dura pared y me abrazaba las piernas; tenía frío y el piso de cemento no ayudaba mucho y también estaba descalza y con un simple abrigo. Y tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Mi cuerpo se estaba recuperando poco a poco, aunque todavía sentía dolor ahora no era mucho. Al estar en aquel tubo quizás me alimentaba a través de un liquido o suero, pero al ya estar consciente y ocuparlo, necesitaba energías y me pedía comida.

-¡Nee ̴ tengo hambre! -grité a la nada.

Kano, quien se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el otro lado de la pared de vidrio me miró sin expresión alguna.

-Aquí no hay nada. Al parecer nos quieren matar del hambre. A menos que…muramos de sed, que es lo más factible. Pero al menos te ayudará a bajar de peso -dijo con una sonrisa burlona- porque estas un poco rellena.

-¡No estoy rellena! -le miré con enojo. Me toqué la parte de la cintura para corroborar. Por si acaso…-Estoy bien.

Escuché una risita y lo miré. ¡El muy desgraciado se estaba riendo! Mi orgullo se estaba viniendo abajo por culpa de él. Decidida a darle un golpe, me paré con rapidez aguantando el dolor al hacer tan repentino movimiento me dirigí hacia Kano como pude. Pero al estar a unos metros, en una fracción de segundos me encontraba besando el piso. Me había caído…

Está claro, mi orgullo quedó convertido a cero. Miré hacia arriba avergonzada y me encontré con Kano riéndose a carcajadas sujetándose la parte del estomago.

\- ¡Tú sí que eres un caso! -exclamó entre risas.

-¿Por qué a mí? -susurré- confirmado…el universo está conspirando contra mí -dije aun en el suelo.

-No, tú eres la torpe aquí -terminando de reírse se acercó- deberías caminar despacio para acostumbrarte. Y no caer de manera tan cómica- me tomó del brazo y me levantó.

-No fue cómica, fue dolorosa -dije sobándome la nariz.

-Para ti si, para mí fue cómica. Como te acercabas y de un momento a otro te caes sin explicación alguna. Me atrevo a decir que te tropezaste con tus propios pies ¿Quién hace eso? -pregunto rápidamente- por supuesto que nadie. No había conocido a nadie tan torpe como tú -dijo sonriendo. Todo eso lo dijo tan rápidamente que me había costado entenderlo.

Lo miré y aprovechando la cercanía, le di un puñetazo en el brazo. Aunque al parecer no le causé ningún daño como esperaba. Me frustré.

-Eres un Baka.

Me alejé de Kano y empecé a caminar lentamente por aquel espacio. Caminando en ovalo una y otra vez por unos minutos.

Me puse a pensar en los demás integrantes del grupo, en cómo estarán y si nos estarán buscando o que estarán haciendo en estos momentos. Como se arrepentía el no decirle nada a los chicos, el no confiar en Shintaro y decirle que era yo, así hubieran venido en grupo y no estarían como estamos ahora, encerrados hasta quizás cuando. Pero me daba miedo la reacción de Shintaro, el qué no me creyera o no me quiera volver a ver por ocultarle mi verdadera identidad. O me volviera a eliminar. Cuando hacia eso me dolia mucho.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, no le había dicho adonde íbamos y era mi culpa el que estuvieran aquí.

Paré de caminar.

Tal vez Kano estaría culpándome en este mismo instante. Solo por culpa mía estamos en este aprieto. Por culpa mía estamos aquí. Y me sentía mal por aquello. Lo miré y el estaba otra vez de espaldas ¿Qué estará pensando ahora? Me gustaría leer los pensamientos como lo hace Seto.

-Lo siento -un murmullo salió de mi boca.

-Descuida -se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Pero esta sonrisa era distinta. Se dio la vuelta y concentro su mirada en mis ojos- Ninguno de nosotros confiamos en nuestros amigos así que la culpa la tenemos los dos -me sorprendí- aunque… es más culpa tuya que mía.

-Eres un tonto -lo miré resignada. Siempre tiene que arruinar los momentos- pero Kano, prometo que cuando salgamos me aseguraré de patearle el trasero personalmente a Kenjiro -dije con seguridad. Él simplemente sonrió con diversión. Estaba decidida, Kenjiro se iba a arrepentir por todo lo que había hecho a mí y a los demás. Me aseguraría de dejarle semanas en el hospital, sonreí… o quizás meses.

-Takane, eres una persona muy esp…

Lo que iba a decir Kano se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un fuerte estruendo que vino a lo lejos. Rápidamente-lo que alcanzaba- me acerqué sorprendida a la pared de vidrio grueso, junto a mi lado se encontraba Kano quien se había acercado. Al otro lado se veía una gran nube de humo o polvo. No se podía ver nada más que eso…

-¿Qué diablos pasó? -cuestionó impaciente.

Después de aquella pregunta no se escuchó nada más. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones y nada más. Mis manos sudaban por la impaciencia y mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y al parecer por el sonido eran varios que venían hacia aquí. Me asusté un poco.

-¡¿Dónde dijiste que estaban?! -Escuche gritar a lo lejos. No sabía quiénes eran, no podía reconocer las voces. Los pasos se detuvieron -Maldición…No veo nada -la voz se escuchó entre la nube de humo. No puede ser, pensé.

Concentré la mirada por donde había venido la voz, y poco a poco se desvanecía el humo, dejando ver el gran pasillo y a tres personas en medio. Las tres personas se dieron la vuelta hacia donde estábamos Kano y yo, sorprendiéndose al igual que nosotros.

-¡Takane! -gritó con desesperación. Al fin podía verlo…

-¡Shintaro! -exclamé. Sonreí con alegría. Había venido a buscarnos. Apegue mis manos en la pared y mi vista se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas que salían sin parar por mis mejillas.

**[][][][]**

**_Shintaro_**

-No será nada fácil entrar ahí. Tiene mucha seguridad.

-Sí, pero solo falta que haya una distracción y listo -dijo Seto.

-¡Yo, yo! -gritó Momo alzando la mano- ¡Yo puedo hacer eso!

-No ese tipo de distracciones, Momo. No serviría de nada -dije seriamente.

-¿Por qué?

Suspiré.

-Porque también se darían cuenta los que tienen a Kano y Takane y tratarían de trasladarlos a otro lugar con tal de que no los encontremos -termine de explicar.

Momo frunció el ceño.

Nos encontrábamos ocultos en una esquina de la calle, viendo hacia la gran instalación que había al frente. Hibiya con su poder había encontrado el lugar exacto en donde según él, los tenían secuestrados, cosa que me sorprendió que Takane… más bien Ene, no se apareciera en el celular avisando aquello.

-Necesitamos entrar sorpresivamente sin dejarles la opción de reaccionar entonces -dijo Hibiya.

-¿Y cómo rayos haremos eso? La puerta está con guardias y no hay otro acceso -murmuró Kido.

-Pues… ¡Ya sé! -exclamó Hibiya! -todos lo miramos atentos- con explosivos -dijo emocionado.

-Que idea más tonta -dijo Seto- además, no tenemos explosivos o algo que nos sirva.

-En realidad si tenemos algo -dije mirando a Konoha, quien en todo momento había estado callado. Todos lo miraron lo miraron igual- Konoha tiene una fuerza increíble. No creo que tenga problema en destruir una simple pared.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Konoha. Asentí- Pues… pienso que puedo hacerlo sin problemas si es por mis amigos -sonrió.

\- Bien. Entonces haremos lo siguiente: Nos acercaremos por otra calle hacia el callejón que está a un lado del laboratorio y Konoha destruirá una parte de la pared permitiendo el paso. Pero antes, Hibiya verá en donde se encuentran los chicos exactamente para acercarnos rápidamente. Debemos ser lo más rápido que podamos ya que por el ruido que vamos a hacer, se acercarán varios guardias para detenernos. Es mejor separarnos para abarcar mejor el lugar; Hibiya, Shintaro y yo iremos por el Norte y Konoha, Momo, Mary y Seto por el Sur ¿Entendido? -terminó de explicar Kido. Todos asentimos.

De acuerdo al plan, rodeamos el laboratorio y nos dirigimos hacia él por el lado trasero, llegando a aquel callejón. Ahí sólo se veía una gran pared plomiza, se veía gruesa y me preocupó un poco el saber si Konoha lograría romperla. Pero todas mis dudas se fueron cuando Konoha le dio un gran puñetazo a la pared ocasionando un gran estruendo y que se formara un gran agujero e ella. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos por aquella fuerza.

-¡Bien, vamos! -gritó Kido.

Todos corrimos y pasamos por aquel agujero. Kido, Hibiya y yo nos dirigimos hacia la izquierda, en donde la nube de polvo se alzaba, impidiéndonos ver. Mientras que el otro grupo se dirigía hacia la derecha. Caminábamos con precaución para no chocar con algo, pero ya me estaba impacientando esta situación. Debemos ser rápidos.

-¡¿Dónde dijiste que estaban?! -grite con impaciente.

-No sé hacia donde…con todo esto no puedo ver hacia donde -murmuró Hibiya. Nos detuvimos un momento para poder saber la dirección.

-Maldición… no veo nada -dije. Esperamos unos segundos para que la nube de polvo se desvaneciera, y así lo hizo. Y así fue, al mirar hacia un lado los vi, sorprendiéndome al igual que al los chicos. De primera no supe cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock.

-¡Takane! -grité con desesperación. Ahí se encontraba Takane, en persona. En su cuerpo… Sonreí con emoción.

-¡Shintaro! -gritó apegando sus manos en aquella pared trasparente. Vi como empezaba a llorar y sonreía. También sonreí y puse mis manos en donde ella las había puesto. Solo nos separaba aquella pared.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de destruir esta pared -dijo Kido- ahora será más difícil, no tenemos a Konoha.

-¿Tú siempre eres violenta? -preguntó Hibiya. Lo miré divertido- aquí hay un interruptor -apuntó a un botón azul, lo apretó y la pared se deslizo hacia arriba.

Y pude sentir las manos de Takane entrelazarlas con las mías. La miré.

-Te encontré -murmuré mirando aquellos ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Me encontraste… -su voz sonó cortada.

La tenía ahí, en carne y huesos. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me correspondió enseguida .Mis lágrimas bajaron sin parar hasta llegar a su hombro sin importar que los demás estarían viendo, no me importaba. Sentía una alegría inmensa en mi pecho que pensé que en cualquier momento explotaría y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Ahora lo tenía claro, en realidad, inconscientemente siempre lo supe. Ahora al verla nuevamente podía aclarar aquellos sentimientos.

**La amaba.**

Todo aquel dolor que había sentido anteriormente el saberla desaparecida era por el simple hecho de que la amo. No le daba vergüenza decirlo… ya no.

Me separé un poco de ella y la mire. Y por fin le pude dar una sonrisa sincera, una dedicada a ella, transmitiendo todo mi amor y cariño. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y cerré los ojos.

-Te extrañé -le susurré.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí, tonta o sino no te lo diría -abrí mis ojos.

-Lo siento. Debí contarte que era yo desde el principio, pero me daba miedo tu reacción sabiendo que sufrías por Ayano-chan y no quería molestarte. No quería que me volvieras a eliminar, porque…porque -su voz se cortó y no pudo hablar más.

-¿Ayano? - La miré sorprendida. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? Ah, ya entiendo… me alejé de ella para verla completamente, aunque todavía la tenia abrazada a mi - no sufría solamente por Ayano, también lo hacía por Haruka y especialmente por ti.

-Pero…

-Estos dos años sufría por no verte, Takane, por no poder volver a hablar contigo -me miró sorprendida. Le sonreí a respuesta. Alguien carraspeó.

-Disculpen por interrumpir esta escena de telenovela, pero tenemos que encontrar a los chicos y largarnos de aquí -dijo Kano, serio.

Miré a mí alrededor y ahí estaban Kido, Hibiya mirándonos atentos y sonriendo. Sé que dije que no me importaba que estuvieran ello, pero ahora me daba vergüenza, yo no era de esos que muestran sus sentimientos abiertamente. Miré rápidamente a Takane y me separé de ella. En este momento no, pensé. Me sonrojé y pude darme cuenta que ella también, sonreí levemente.

Suspire.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a por ellos. Hibiya, ¿puedes encontrarlos? -le pregunté.

-Déjame intentar -cerró sus ojos fuertemente por un momento y en unos segundos los abrió- ¡Ya los encontré! Se encuentran en el piso de abajo.

-Bien, andando -dijo Kido corriendo. Todos empezamos a seguirla, o bueno, casi todos.

-¡Ey, esperen! -gritó Takane. Todos paramos y la miramos.

-Ahh ̴ cierto, cierto -dijo Kano acercándose a Takane.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté extrañado.

-No puedo correr -murmuro Takane sonrojándose.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué despertó hace unas horas y al moverse tan bruscamente le duele-respondió Kano.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? -preguntó Kido rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues cargarla, por supuesto. Así que ven, Takane -sugirió Kano y se agacho de espaldas delante de ella, para seguramente cargarla en su espalda. Le miré serio. Ese...

-¿Ehh, seguro? -preguntó Takane. Kano asintió. Takane se subió en la espalda de Kano insegura y después él se levanto. Takane me miró y yo aparté la mirada. ¡Claro que no estaba celoso! Kano afirmó las piernas de Takane con sus brazos y ella puso sus manos en sus hombros…

¡Es todo! ¡Estaba celoso y qué!

Apreté mis manos en un puño.

-Vamos -dije caminando rápido antes de decir algo. Empezamos a correr.

-¡Yei, vamos a patearle el trasero a Kenjiro! -exclamó Takane efusiva.

La miré y sonreí divertido.

**Esa era la chica del cual me había enamorado…**

**[][][][]**

**Una vez más, perdonen por la demora.**

**Aviso que las actualizaciones serán cada tres días puesto que mañana empiezan mis clases( y yo a esta hora aun despierta) Gomen!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y emocionado…**

**Shintaro al fin pudo aclarar sus sentimiento y al fin se reencontraron después de tanto tiempo!**

**Qué emoción! :D**

**Y ese Kano, que tendrá en su cabecita? **

**Espero que esta historia sea laaaarga, así que faltan muchos capítulos para que termine, así que no impacienten chicas! :)**

**Perdón por alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Nos vemos! Salu2 y abrazos! :D**

**Espero sus reviews…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: los personajes les pertenecen al gran Jin **

**Lo sé, perdón. Ya han pasado...¿Cuanto?¿3 meses?¿4? No estoy segura, pero si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que paso por aquí. Lo siento. De verdad perdón! Sé lo que se siente que alguien no siga la historia que estas leyendo, fustra, pero la verdad es que no se me venia nada a la cabeza! ¡Nada! Ademas de que no tenia mucho tiempo a raiz de los estudios. Pero la espera ah terminado! Estoy de vacaciones y espero escribir más capitulos en estas 2 semanas que tengo.**

**¡Merezco que me maten a balazos! Ayia... **

**Sin más, aquí va un nuevo capítulo...**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Takane/Ene**_

Corríamos por los largos y blancos pasillos, o bueno, corrían. A mi me cargaba Kano. En fin, los pasillos parecían laberintos y si no hubiera sido por Hibiya ya estaríamos perdidos. Adelante nos guiaba Hibiya al saber por donde ir, le seguia Kido, Shintaro y al final ibamos nosotros dos.

-Nee~ Kano. Deberías dejarme en el suelo.

-Ni hablar -dijo un cansado Kano. Miró hacia mí y luego se burló- la princesita no puede correr rápido y serias un estorbo si te dejo por tu cuenta -rió y miró hacia el frente.

-¡No soy ninguna princesita! ¡Y dejame en el suelo,ya! -grité furiosa¿Qué se creia este? No soy ninguna dama en peligro. Forcejee para que me soltara y me dejara en el suelo.

-¡Ya quedate tranquila! -gritó Kano nervioso- ¡Harás que me tropiece contigo encima!

-¡No me importa! ¡Dejame!

Lo que me molestaba era que me tenía agarrada de los muslos y yo solamente traía su abrigo y bueno...ya entienden¿No? Eso me ponía nerviosa. Estuvimos gritando y forcejeando por mucho rato...

-¡Ustedes dos ya paren! -gritó desde adelante Kido. Todos dejaron de correr y nos miraron- ¿No se dan cuenta de que estamos en una situación crítica? Nuestras vidas están en peligro y ustedes pelean por tonteras -Kido se veía realmente furiosa, me avergoncé y bajé la mirada- Shintaro.

-¿A-ah?...-preguntó nervioso. Reí mentalmente. Kido asustaba cuando se enojaba.

-Lleva a Takane -ordenó con voz autoritaria. Shintaro me miró y se sonrojó.

-P-pero...

-Yo la estoy llevando, no habrá problemas.

-No me fío de ustedes...Asi que Shintaro llevará a Takane.

-O-oigan, estoy aquí. No tomen decisiones respecto a mi como si no estuviera aquí -dije molesta- ya me siento mejor y puedo mantenerme en pie. Así que bajame ahora mismo -ordené.

Kano me miró,luego suspiró y me bajó de su espalda. Me estremecí al momento de sentir el frío suelo al estar descalza. No me importó y pude sostenerme de pie. Los demás me miraban expentantes, como esperando que al primer paso me desvaneciera.

-Estoy bien. Sigamos -les dije. Al principio me miraron con duda,pero luego emprendieron la marcha. Con lo orgullosa que era no quería seguir demostrando debilidad. Ya harto la han visto como una adolescente que no puede cuidarse sola. Y es por eso que me aguanté el pequeño dolor de mis piernas y corrí con ellos.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y el sudor y el cansancio se estaba haciendo presente. Mi respiración se hacia cada vez más rápida y sentía calambres en las piernas.

-¡Demonios, Hibiya!¡¿Cuanto... falta?! -grité con dificiltad.

-¡Sólo un poco más! -escuché que gritaba desde adelante.

-_Está bien, Takane. Sólo aguanta un poco más -_me animaba para seguir adelante.

Al doblar en una esquina solo pude ver una puerta de metal al fondo. Al parecer se encontraban al otro lado. Paramos de correr y me sostuve de la pared. Jadeaba a más no poder y el sudor corría por mi frente.

-¡Está decidido! Después de terminar con todo esto... Saldré a trotar...-susurré a mi misma..

Miré hacia los demás y estaban discutiendo el cómo abrir la puerta de metal. Miré hacia la gran puerta pero no se veía ningún interruptor o botón para abrirla...me sorprendí.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a internarme en alguna red cerca de la puerta para poder abrirla. Sentí un escalofrío y mi cuerpo se desplomó.

-¿Takane? Oy...as bien? Res...de- logre escuchar a lo lejos.

Era Shintaro. No lograba escuchar bien puesto que estaba en mi cuerpo virtual. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba oscuro, pero unas franjas de diferentes colores. Busqué lo que estaba buscando y me encontré con un pequeño botón azul. Sabiendo lo que era, lo presione y volví a mi cuerpo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, los demás estaban mirándome preocupados. Miré hacia la puerta y sonreí. Habia logrado abrirla.

-Al fin despiertas. Nos tenías preocupados -sonrió Kido- pero gracias por abrirla.

-Si...perdón -susurré.

Me levanté y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Shintaro se me acercó y me habló.

-Para la otra avisas -dijo en voz baja. Lo miré y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- me...tenías preocupado.

-Claro -le sonreí. Aunque me sorprendió.

_**Shintaro**_

¡Waaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué le dije eso?! Avergonzado me separé un poco de su lado.

Al cruzar la puerta, no vimos nada, literalmente nada. Estaba oscuro. Se oyó un golpe y me di cuenta de que había sido la puerta de metal.

-¡Se supone que estaban aquí! Y cuando los ví no estaba así -oí decir a Hibiya en algun lado a mi derecha.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que viste? -preguntó Kido. La voz venía del frente mio.

-Era u-un cuarto enteramente b-blanco -respondió nervioso- y hay estaban los c-chicos al había nada más aparte de ellos.

Me estremecí. Si ahora no están...

De repente unas luces se prendieron iluminando el cuarto. Todos nos cubrimos ojos por la repentina luz. Cuando mis pupilas se acostumbraron, lo que vi fue un gran cuarto blanco, como habia dicho Hibiya, pero cuando dirigí mi mirar hacía a mi derecha, tal fué la sorpresa, que pegué un grito. Los chicos, Momo, Mary, Seto y Konoha estaban apresados en la pared, con algun tipo de cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas y tobillos, y una amarra en la boca para que no emitieran sonido. El único inconsciente era Konoha. Los demás nos estaban mirando asustados. Mary lloraba.

-¡Seto! -gritó Kido, quien fue la primera en salir del Shock.

Al momento de reaccionar los demás e ir hacia los demás para buscar una forma de sacarlos, se abrió la compuerta y de allí apareció el Profesor Kenjiro junto a unos hombres con armas.

Oh no. Si hay armas, estamos perdidos.

-Vaya, no esperaba una visita tan pronta -el profesor se acercaba poco a poco- aunque me hizo enojar que destruyeran una parte del edificio.

-¡Dejalos en paz, Kenjiro! -gritó una enfurecida Kido.

-Ohh~... Ya no me dices padre... Es una lástima.

-¡Tu no eres nuestro padre! Ya sabemos quien eres y los objetivos que tienes -dijo Kano frunciendo su ceño.

-¡No me esperaba eso! -sonrió Kenjiro y pude ver sus ojos rojos- Al parecer los eh subestimado. Pero eso ya no importa. No podrán salir de aquí, no podrán usar sus "miradas" en este cuarto...¡Estan completamente indefensos!¡Apresenlos! -les gritó al grupo armado.

-¡No, dejenme! -gritó Hibiya.

-¡No los puedes hacer esto! -exclamó Kido intentando acercarse a Kenjiro, pero fue detenida por un hombre. En ese momento se puso a llorar.

Un par de hombres me tomaron de los brazos. No había caso que pusiera resistencia. Bajé mi mirada.

Estábamos perdidos.

Todo había salido mal otra vez...

.

.

-¡Quitenme sus sucias manos de encima! ¡Ya se arrepentiran! -escuché gritar a Takane. La miré sorprendido.

Takane estaba siendo sujetada por un par de hombres que con esfuerzo intentaban no dejarla escapar. Se veía tan enfurecida, tan...guerrera. El pensar que ella había estado apresada y que hacia tiempo no usaba ese cuerpo, y aun así luchaba contra esos hombres... Me sentía avergonzado, impotente por no poder hacer nada.

-¡Ya te arrepeniras Kenjiro! -le gritaba- ¡Solo espera a que me quite...a estos...orangutanes! -decía mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre- ¡Te pateare el culo!

Lo último me hizo reír. A pesar de lo malo de la situación, ella seguía adelante. Kenjiro sólo la miraba indiferente. Claro, se sentía seguro con esos hombres a su resguardo y el impedimento de no poder usar los poderes.

-No me hagas reír... Anteriormente no pudiste, menos ahora -dijo Kenjiro, mirando serio a Takane- eres una debilucha. No puedes proteger a nadie.

Apreté los puños. Eso me hizo sentir tanta rabia. Me hizo sentir que esas palabras iban dirigidas a mí. Takane lo miraba con impotencia.

Cuando iba a gritarle a Kenjiro, se oyó un estruendo. Sorprendidos, nos dimos cuenta que había sido Konoha, quien se había despertado y liberado de aquellas cadenas.

-No dañes a mis amigos- dijo con voz suave. Kenjiro lo miraba sorprendido.

-Tú... No , te di un sedante potente...

Konoha lo ignoró y se dispuso a liberar a los chicos.

-¡No! Ustedes-se dirigió a un grupo de hombres que miraban a Konoha- ¡Detenganlo a como dé lugar! No pueden salir de aquí.

Los hombres, obedientes intentaron entre todos sujetarlo, pero Konoha de un sólo movimiento se deshizo de ellos y se quedó viéndolos con una fría mirada. Los hombres, asustados y a doloridos se quedaron en el suelo, quietos. El hombre que me tenia apresado el brazo derecho, me soltó y empezó a dispararle asustado a Konoha. Pero las balas las esquivo facilmente, se dirigió hacia nosotros y les quitó el arma a los que me tenían agarrado. Velozmente, hizo lo mismo con todos los hombres armados.

-Vayanse ahora mismo -dijo. Los hombres asustados no sabían que hacer. Konoha apuntó hacia el techo y disparó, provocando que corrieran hacia la salida.

Sonreí. Konoha liberó a los demás rompiendo las cadenas y sacándoles la amarra de la boca.

Kenjiro ya no estaba...

-¡Momo! ¿Estas bien? -la abracé. Enseguida me correspondió.

-Estaba tan asustada -dijo y se puso a llorar. La miré y le regalé una sonrisa.

-Ya, ya. Todo pasó.

Me separe de ella y le revolvi el cabello con mi mano. De a poco se fue calmando.

-Nee~ Shintaro, yo también quiero que me apapachen -dijo Kano y me abrazó.

-¡Sal de aquí, zorro! -grité intentando deshacerme de su abrazo, sonrojandome en el acto.

-¡No me ignores que mi corazón llora! -llevó su mano al pecho. Escuché a los demás reírse.

-¡Pues que llore! No me importa -dije avergonzado. Maldito Zorro.

-Ohh~, así.que no te importa -dijo y luego me sonrió burlescamente- ¡Takane!

Ah, no.

-¿Eh?

-¡Takane! Apapachame -le dijo abrazándola, fingiendo llorar- Shintaro me ignoró. Ya no me quiere ese ingrato.

-¡Ah! ¡No es mi problema que Shintaro te deje de querer! ¡Sueltame! -grito con la mejillas rojas -¡Shintaro, dile ya que lo quieres!

-¡Que no lo quiero!

-Ves, Takane. Ya no me quiere -abrazó con más fuerza a una avergonzada Takane.

-Si te quiere, pero le da vergüenza decirlo con tanta gente -intentó "calmarlo" Takane.

-¡ No lo quiero! ¿Takane de que lado estás?!

-De mi lado -respondió simplemente ella.

-¡Oye ya deja en paz a Takane, Zorro! -dije ya enojado.

Me acerqué a ellos y tiré de Takane, acercándola a mi. Kano, sorprendido nos mira y luego sonríe y tira de Takane de un brazo. Yo, obviamente la tomé del otro brazo y tiré de el. Estuvimos forcejeando y gritandonos tonterías,peleando por quién se quedaría con Takane. Aunque no se si Kano lo hace para molestarle o lo hace enserio. Tsk, no importa.

-¡Sueltenme ustedes dos! ¡No soy ninguna muñeca par de estúpidos!,-Gritó Takane soltándose- les patearía el trasero ahora mismo... Pero hay que salir de aquí- seguidamente caminó hacia la salida, enfurecida y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Takane tiene razón. ¡Nos vamos! -dijo Kido.

Los demás siguieron a Takane y yo me quedé ahí parado en medio del cuarto.

Pestañé.

¿Que acaba de ser esa mierda de reacción de antes?

Acaso...

¿Estoy celoso?

¿Y ese sentimiento de posecion hacia Takane?

Sonreí. Oh, claro que sí. Al fin y al cabo, a Takane la quería.

Pero era rara esa sensación. Esas nuevas sensaciones que sentía.

Así que así se siente el amor. Y todos los demás sentimientos que conlleva el amor. Pero aún así es tan nuevo para mí que, no sé como reaccionar realmente.

Antetiormente había sentido los celos de hermano con Momo, pero no como últimamente.

¡Ahhh! Todo me sobrelleva.

Sacudi mi cabeza.

Ya pensaría eso más adelante.

-Hey, Shintaro. Te estamos esperando a ti solamente -me avisó Seto apareciendo por la puerta.

-Ah, si...ya voy.

Caminé hacía el.Me quedó mirando y luego sonrió como siempre lo hacia.

-Amor y paz, Shintaro, es lo único que necesitas.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras avanzábamos hacia los chicos que estaban esperándonos.Al llegar, busqué la mirada de Takane, quién al percatarse se sonrojó y me sonrió.Tímidamente, agarré su mano y miré hacia otro lado avergonzado. Me sorprendí cuando me correspondió.

Y tomados de la mano nos dispusimos a salir de este infierno andante.

**¿Amor y paz?**

Miré la cara sonrojada de Takane.

Si...

Creo que...eso es lo unico que necesito...

Y ahora hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

.

[][][][][][]

**Ohhh vayaaaaa! Ya terminó el capítulo. Perdón si esta muy fome o algo. Estoy un poco oxidada.**

**Pero bue...¿Que les pareció? **

**Espero sus sensuales comentarios ansiosamente ayiaa****. Gracias por los anteriores!**

**Actualizare prontamente, no volveré a perderme por mucho tiempo. No otra vez. Y nuevamente, perdón.**

**Abrazos y salu2 para todos y todas que hayan llegado hasta acá.**

**Nos vemos! ;)**


End file.
